Chains of Eternity
Latest Release Notes EverQuest II's ninth expansion, Chains of Eternity™, will launch on Tuesday, November 13th, 2012. You can pre-order your copy of the expansion now! Pre-Release This is the beginning of the Signature quest series for Chains of Eternity. The rest of the series is expected with the expansion in November. When you are level 92 you will receive mail directing you to a meeting with Erus Dal'viv in Freeport or Qeynos, depending on your alignment. Erus will offer you the quest "Unexpected Consequences The mail reads: ::::From:Erus Dal'viv ::::Subject: Our Meeting ::::I was hoping you would be able to meet with me ::::in Qeynos. I have some urgent news to share ::::with you regarding some discoveries made by ::::the Duality. ::::Please make haste. You will find me near the ::::Concordium Tower. I look forward to meeting ::::with you. ::::-Erus Dal'viv Scrawlings in the Dark is another quest you'll have the option of doing. Introduction Death is rampant across Norrath. Citizens are suddenly falling dead as their spirits are torn from their bodies. No one on Norrath seems to understand why the souls are being pulled from the mortal plane, but all signs point to a massive disturbance within Ethernere, the realm of the dead. The heroes of the world must travel to Ethernere to find the cause of the unbalance in the Grey Wastes, and discover what has become of its caretaker – the mysterious being known as Drinal. If the heroes can return balance to Ethernere, the siphoning of souls may be halted. Should they fail, both the living and the dead will suffer a dismal fate. Introducing EverQuest II: Chains of Eternity! This is the 9th expansion of the revolutionary EverQuest II franchise. This expansion contains must-have features such as level increases, prestige abilities and new game items only available with this expansion, such as adornments that become more powerful with your character. Also, explore new content in two spirit-realm versions of familiar lands, and experience adventure with new dungeons and quests. Put right the imbalance in the Ethernere! Features :Prestige Abilities - Each subclass will get access to new Prestige Abilities! :Prestige Tradeskills - Your crafting will shine like never before with Prestige Tradeskills. :Organic Adornments - New adornments that gain experience with you and grow in power. :Guild Level Cap Raised to 95. :Adventure to Level 95. :Tradeskill to Level 95. New Content :Obol Plains - Discover the realm of Ethernere and the mysterious Obol Plains where an imbalance in the realm of the afterlife is apparent in all the surroundings and its inhabitants. :The Eidolon Jungle (/waypoint -91, 14, 174) - Every area of Norrath has its own home in Ethernere. Adventure through the amazing, transformed lands of the Feerrott as it exists in the afterlife. :9 New Instanced Dungeons - All new dungeons with unique, exciting encounters...and loot! :All New Quest Lines - Experience the story of this unique realm in any play style you choose. There is plenty for everyone!